Christmas Tradition
by dodgerxrita
Summary: A SHORT Diego and Shira Christmas One-Shot.


_**Before you start reading I want to say:**_

_**"Yes I know it's short but the idea popped into my head for this at about 11:00 last night so I was tired when I write it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it."**_

* * *

It was December 25th. Christmas Day. The whole Island was happy and with their friends and family for the Christmas celebrations. At the heart of the island, the most miss-matched herd ever was sat all together enjoying each others company and telling stories. Manny was sat next to his wife Ellie and daughter Peaches. Ellie's possum brothers were sat on their sisters tusks, whilst Sid sat between Ellie and Manny. Peaches friend Louis by the teenage Mammoth. Granny was off somewhere on the island; most likely causing trouble with a group of senior animals, who were just as crazy as her... some were even crazier -if that's even possible, It has been said on many occasions by multiple herd members that if someone is crazier then Granny then they must be completely nuts. And finally, Diego and Shira were sat next to each other, but not to close.

Now it was no secret to everyone in the herd, and some outsiders, that Diego and Shira wanted to be more then friends with each other; however due to their Sabre Pride, neither was going to admit it to each other any time soon without a little helping hand from a certain smelly, green Sloth and Over-protective Mammoth. Manny and Sid had worked out a plan to get Diego and Shira to admit their feelings, even if they didn't actually speak them out-loud right away. Sid walked away into the trees, close to where the herd were based at that point in time, and searched around for a special kind of leaf.

Around 5 minutes later he returned with a grin on his face and as he winked at the male mammoth, he made his way over to the two Sabres. Stopping in front of them, he raised the leaf above both of their head and started speaking.

"Come on you two. Diego you know what this is don't you?" Sid looked at the male Sabre who now looked a mixture of embarrassed and annoyed. Shira however was just confused as to why their was a leaf over her head.

"Sid. What is that and why is it over my head?" Shira spoke.

"Well Shira, it's mistletoe. And when it is over two peoples, they have to kiss. Christmas Tradition."

Shira's eyes widened when she realised it was over her AND Diego's heads. In the corner of her eye she could see Manny smirking.

"For example." Sid walked over to Manny and Ellie and tried hanging the mistletoe over their heads but he wasn't able to reach.

"Manny, a little boost?" Manny shook his head at he sloth, who then turned to Ellie giving her the puppy-dog eyes. Ellie carefully wrapped her trunk around Sid and raised him above her and Manny's head before putting him down. The two Mammoths leaned into one another and kissed eachother. Peaches looked away muttering 'Gross, I'm scarred for life!' whilst Crash and Eddie burst out laughing.

All eyes went back to the two Sabres again.

"Come on then. Kiss." Manny urged the felines on.

"But the tradition is only if it's above our head, which it isn't." Diego tried to get out of the situation. However, Sid walked over and held the Mistletoe over his and Shira's head again, only to be pushed away by the male cat.

"Come on Diego, it's just a small kiss. A Christmas Tradition." Shira then piped into the conversation. Diego was actually quite glad Shira was OK with the mistletoe but still pretended to not want to. Eventually he gave in and agreed.

Leaning closer to each other, Diego and Shira's lips finally met and there was silence. As Shira was pulling away, she felt Diego deepen the kiss and begin purring. At first she was shocked, then moments later she was purring herself. Diego placed his paws on Shira's chest and pushed her down onto her back,

never once breaking the kiss. Standing over her, Diego gently ran his paw down her side. Throughout this whole time, none of the herd moved or said anything, they just watched the cats in shock.

When Diego and Shira finally remembered they needed to breathe, they slowly pulled apart. Looking up into his Emerald eyes, Shira raised her paw to Diego's face and stroked it lovingly. He licked her paw bringing a smile to her face.

"I love you" Shira finally broke the silence, Diego still standing over her.

"Really... well it's a good thing then, because I love you to." Diego and Shira smiled and Diego leant down to kiss her again. The herd cheered for them. But Diego and Shira didn't notice, they were two wrapped up in each other. Shira flipped them both over so it was her standing above Diego, this provided her a better advantage for making the kiss even more passionate then it already was.

Suddenly...

"Hey, it's about time you two got it on. I want some Grand kids, and no screw-ups like Sydney, you hear that Kittys. Hey! Lady, are you listening? What about you Snowy? WHAT'S AN OLD LADY GOT TO DO TO GET SOME ATTENTION AROUND HERE?!" Granny wandered over to the herd. Sid was about to speak to his Granny when she got bored.

"Precious. Precious, Momma's calling you. PRECIOUS!" Once she was gone again, the herd decided to

leave Diego and Shira alone.

"So Diego?" Shira began.

"Yes beautiful?" Diego stroked her silver face.

"Was that all apart of the tradition?" The two laughed a little before getting up and walking away

form the herd to be alone together for the first time as (almost)mates.

* * *

_**I wanted this uploaded yesterday but due to the 503 error thing, I couldn't. With it being the Christmas Holidays, I will try an get some work done on my other stories (My One And Only, and some of my Oliver And Company stories) done. Happy Christmas to everyone. Please leave a review about what you thought about it. I can handle critisism but no extremely nasty comments please. Thanks.**_


End file.
